


I am here with you

by Mariemma



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Character Development, Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariemma/pseuds/Mariemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, I was angry at how tnc handled Keisuke and he deserved so much more better. Motomi is there to comfort him in his trying times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am here with you

Keisuke ran as fast he could. 

Fast, frantic breathing burnt his throat, making it unbearable. He didn't look under his feet, even thought it was raining, didn't want to get more dizzy, to feel his vision move around too much. Didn't care where he ran to, _whatever_ , Toshima looked the same. _Why does it matter._

He could hear Akira still yelling at him, swearing he didn't need such luggage, and the feeling of being replaceable and not wanted hurt him the most. _I tried my best._

He still didn't know where to go, didn't care - at least away from that, reassured. He didn't see his future plan of survival, just _get away, get away, away..._

Keisuke took a deep breath, afraid to raise his eyes, feeling out of breath he felt weak. _Again._  
He was too tired to care, though, practically everything went down in one moment, wished for it to _let me go. Let me be._

Keisuke still looked up however, seeing the Toshima church, it was ruined, looked like buildings you see in horror movies; almost falling apart, windows broken, no visible light inside. He still didn't hesitate to walk in, among all other buildings this particulate one looked calm. In a way. 

_What building in Toshima doesn't look creepy._

He hang his head down, walking in completely zoned out; he was wet, cold, afraid, but it didn't matter. None of this mattered.

Keisuke breathed deeply going forward, not knowing where to, really. 

"Hey! Is that you— Akira's friend?"

it made him jump on the spot, familiar voice ranged out from somewhere, he wasn't sure where.

"Calm down, it's me, Motomi. Uh, the guy you met at the bar?" 

hearing the voice, focused his gaze onto the older man - it was Motomi - the information broker, the one he met not so long ago. _What the hell is he doing here anyway?_

Keisuke felt like hyperventilating, stumbled back, not yet realizing there was someone here at all, trying to focus back to his senses. It was difficult. 

_I wanted to break apart alone._

Motomi didn't think someone would be here, also, stood up holding his hands up, trying to show he wasn't a threat also.

"I'm... really sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Keisuke struggled, still not daring to look Motomi directly in the eyes.

"Keisuke, is it? Are you okay?"

He was taken aback by the question, yes of course, never been better—

"It's nothing." Keisuke whimpered, feeling his knees jerk a little, as if he'll collapse to the ground under all this stress any moment. _Why am I so pathetic._

Motomi got up on his feet, trying not to scare him away, approached,

"Listen to me, it's okay. You're going to be alright," 

and Keisuke burst. Couldn't stop tears streaming down his face, feeling vulnerable, trying to protect himself covering his eyes and face, almost choking on his loud sobs, falling to his knees.

Motomi rushed to him, trying not to look too intimidating; he'd known this kid for only a couple of hours, and he seemed fine, but apparently not.  
Keisuke sized down, his forehead almost hitting the church floor - he was out of breath, out of strength - his tears still rolling down, tried his best to control the breakdown.

Motomi wasn't the best at trying to calm down, to tell it's gonna be better, but still tried. 

"Do you want to talk about something? It's okay if you don't," Motomi tried, getting down on his knees next to Keisuke, raising his unsure arm around his shoulder slowly, trying to hug. Keisuke wasn't able to answer, trying to calm himself down, Motomi felt awkward, out of place.

Suddenly Keisuke let in a sharp breath, and raised his body from the floor, as if nothing happened.

"I am okay, really. It's just me, haha, you know." Tried to get up, but still too weak to do so. _Weak._

Motomi reached out for him, supporting his shoulders, and Keisuke closed his eyes. Everything felt dizzy, like he would fall back anytime, but still tried his best.

Breath in.

Breath out.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of whatever this is, probably won't continue, but it was the reason I wanted to register here, to post some scraps because I was furious. So I felt like I had to finally finish what I started, even if it's like, 700 words. I feel accomplished right now. 
> 
> Thank you for reading it though, have a nice day.


End file.
